The Terri Stories
by shana2
Summary: according 2 this, 5 chaps r up. but not really. i just made the clipping from ch2 a new chap. well, r/r!
1. Changes of the times

Terri Cautter shot an evil glare towards her cousin, her jade green eyes blazing. Draco Malfoy smirked back, ignoring the girl's glare. 

"You're my cousin, you loser!" Terri jumped up from the velvet pouf and yelled. "Can't you do anything other than smirk or act like an idiot when I'm around? Or are you like this all the time? I sure feel sorry for those kids back at your school. They must be having a party 'cause you're not around." Calmly, she sat down again and waited for Draco's comeback.

Draco returned her remark with a smug smile; his grey eyes twinkling. "Mother!" he shrieked, sounding a bit like a mouse with a voice. Terri's hands flew to cover her ears and she shut her eyes, knowing what was coming next.

Seconds later, Narcissa Malfoy was in the room. "What happened, Draco?" she asked.

"Teresa is acting unkindly towards me again, mother," Draco whined.

"Nonsense!" Narcissa replied. Terri wasn't the only one surprised; Draco looked astounded. "Terri is a nice and kind girl, Draco. Why would she act unkindly towards you?"

"That's right, Aunt Narcissa. Why would I be mean to you? You're like my only cousin, Drake," Terri agreed. She was really thinking, _Since when did Aunt Narcissa call me Terri and think I was nice and kind?_

"But–I–she!" Draco gave up and his shoulders sagged. 

Terri cheered inside. She had done it again. _Draco is going down,_ Terri thought. _Starting today, he's gonna have towatch his back!_

"Terri," Narcissa suddenly said, interrupting Terri's thoughts, "would you like to come to the _Salon de Beauté_with me? I'm getting my nails done; maybe you could do something with your hair…"

"Sure. I've got nothin' else to do," Terri replied. It was true that her jet black hair was strange; she needed to get it cut more often than most girls her age. Maybe there was some new sort of style that required less brushing and was definitely shorter. "Do you think I could get it highlighted, Aunt Narcissa?" Terri asked suddenly. Since when did I care so much about my hair? she thought.

"I think I could arrange that. Come, we must leave now."

Tired of something unknown – which was probably Draco – Terri walked out of the French room with her aunt. Terri eyed her. Narcissa seemed curiously happier than she usually was. 

* * * * * * * *

Terri stepped out of the sports car and took a deep breath. For a thirty-something year old, Narcissa drove quite fast. Terri felt as if she had just been in one of those car races she had seen in America.

"Aunt Narcissa," Terri said while they walked towards the salon, "don't you ever want to go to America?"

"I think not!" she replied. "America is such a rotten and uncivilized place compared to our home, England."

"Not really," Terri defended. "It was rather nice when I went there last summer as part of the Tri-Wizard Invitational."

"The what? Oh, I remember. You won that contest at your school and went to a few cities in America. Tell me about it."

"It wasn't a–"Narcissa stopped Terri mid-sentence.

"Hush, dear," Narcissa said as she pulled the door to the salon open. "The salon is a quiet place. Go take a seat and I will tell Henrí that I have a visitor." She smiled at Terri and walked to the counter, where the attendant grinned hugely and started up a conversation.

Terri smiled back at Narcissa. She turned towards the seats and almost jumped back in surprise. 

Instead of the usual chairs or couches in most haircutting salons, the _Salon de Beauté_ had plush chairs not unlike the velvety seats in the Malfoys' French room.

Trying not to make any sound or as to disturb the other salon patrons who were waiting, Terri took an empty seat next to the magazine table. _It's so quiet!_ she thought. Bored out of her mind, Terri grabbed the top magazine on the stack next to her and looked at the cover.

_ _

_Hmm, Entertainment Weekly, an American magazine!_ She immediately opened the magazine to the first page and flipped through it.

"It's your turn." 

Terri looked up. A woman with her hair styled in a huge pileup on her head was smiling at her. 

"Me?" Terri asked.

"Yes. Do you want to do your hair or your nails first?" the woman asked. Seeing Terri's look of bemusement, she added, "I would get my hair done first incase I would want to touch it and not get my nails messed up."

"Oh."

The woman took Terri to a stylist's chair. "Why is it called a stylist's seat?" Terri had asked, and the woman had replied that it could not spin and was more like an armchair than a barber's chair. Upon sitting the seat, Terri believed the woman.

* * * * * * * *

Half an hour later, Terri was once again strapped to the seat of Narcissa's sports car. She kept involuntarily touching her hair every few seconds.

"Stop touching your hair!" Narcissa screeched.

Terri looked up. Now this was the Narcissa she was used to. "Sorry, Aunt Narcissa," Terri replied sweetly, knowing the reply.

"Be quiet!" Narcissa snapped. Terri obeyed and looked out the window. They were almost back at the Malfoy mansion. 

A few minutes later, they reached their destination. Draco was standing outside waiting for them, blonde hair and blue robes flying in the wind. He gaped when Terri walked out of the car.

"Why, mother!" he exclaimed. "Who is this lovely creature with beautiful hair? This beauty is surely one of your friends?"

"It's me, you great lump of scum," Terri said.

"Don't speak to Draco like that!" Narcissa shrieked. She added sweetly, "Thank you for the compliment, Draco." 

"You are most definitely welcome, mother," Draco drawled, "for it is the truth."

"Whatever," Terri replied, rolling her eyes. She feigned calm as walked into the mansion. The moment she was inside, she flew up the flight of stairs to her bedroom.

Once she reached the door, Terri spun around and slammed it shut, locking it. Then, she turned back around and headed towards the large desk in the opposite corner of the room.

When she was just a few feet away from the desk, Terri spun around and checked the lock on the door. Then, she turned back and walked towards the walk in closet.

Reaching the closet, Terri turned the knob and opened the door. As she shut it behind her, she groped the wall next to her for the light switch. Finding it, she flipped it on and went immediately to the far left corner of the closet.

Kneeling on the lush white carpeting, Terri searched for the little stripe of blue she had drawn on the carpet with a marker. Finally, she found it. She dug her hands into the edge of the carpet and pulled with all her strength. The carpeting gave way and came up.

When she was done pulling, Terri stared at a twelve-by-twelve bare area in the corner of her closet. She pulled up the floorboards that had been hidden under the carpet and reached her hand into the hole. She drew out an old tin biscuit box.

After taking out the tin, she placed it next to her. Suddenly, kneeling became uncomfortable and Terri changed to a pretzel position as she turned so her back faced the wall. She sat back and closed her eyes, allowed a quiet moment for once in the whole day.


	2. Inside the box

# [A/N Thanx 2 all you guys who have reviewed my stories, though you are a select group. Please R/R becuz I want ur take on my work. If you have any questions, put them in your review or email me. Just so you know, Terri and I share a birthday!]

# 

# [Disclaimer!!! _All characters belong to the one, the only, _J.K.Rowling_!!! and _do not_ belong 2 me @ all, _k_?_]

* * * * * * * * *

Terri had discovered the hole in the corner quite by accident. She had been eight years old, and obsessed with dressing up. Of course, the Malfoys never let her have friends over, so she had to play dress up by herself. 

On that fated day, Terri had been going through her closet looking for something to wear while she waltzed to the music of Gianni Kristoff's Concerto No. 8. The music hummed in her head, and she started dancing right where she was. She danced all over the closet, and suddenly bumped in the far left corner of it. Her foot fell through the carpet and she had screamed from terror.

Quickly, she had removed her foot from the hole and pulled back the carpet, only to find loose floorboards that had caved into the hole. Then, she had gasped and smiled, for she finally had found a place where she could hide her most secret possessions, and keep them away from the Malfoys and all their servants and house-elves.

* * * * * * * *

Returning from her trip down memory lane, Terri opened the biscuit tin. Inside was the only proof of her crush, Peter Raciti. Terri gushed as a black and white Peter smiled and winked at her. She could feel her heart thump loudly in her chest as she held his school picture from last year. That didn't matter, though; he was still just as cute–maybe cuter.

She placed the picture on the carpet beside her and reached once more into the tin. This time she drew out a newspaper clipping. It was from the day before yesterday's _Daily Owl Herald_; for some reason the Malfoys prohibited the _Daily Prophet_ in their household.

She read the clipping quietly to herself.

The clipping has moved! --- Please see _chapter 3: the clipping._

So, not only was he cute and smart and–, he was ever the helper of mankind, too. Terri could never find the patience to tutor young children; just living with Draco was quite enough!

If only he noticed her other than during Quidditch games. But since that Morgana Delacourris girl wasn't alive… Peter had been pretty much obsessed with her (meaning Morgana, not Terri); he'd always be holding her hand or meeting her out someplace. But after she was murdered during the summer holiday, Peter had seemed a little preoccupied as he walked to and from classes. Sure, Terri felt sorry that Morgana was dead, but now Peter was all alone…the least Terri could do was help him deal with the death, right?

Terri shook her head as she rid herself of the thought. What a selfish thing to think! Quickly, she placed the clipping next to her and pulled out from the tin birthday cards her best friends Cassie and Evan had sent her last March twenty-third. She laughed as she looked at the back of Evan's postcard: a red ballon that said 'Happy Birthday!' blew up, and the smoke turned into 'Oops…' It was exactly the card Evan would send. On the front he had written 'Happy b'day Terri! Have a gr8 1.' Cassie's card was a little more professional: plain Happy Birthday in lilac on the front and a birthday poem inside. She read it and sighed; she missed her friends now more than ever.

"Teresa? Teresa! Where are you?" Terri heard Draco calling her. Quickly, she stuffed everything back into the tin and lowered the tin into the hole. She placed the floorboards in their original positions and pushed the carpet so it covered the corner of the closet.

Standing up and smoothing down her hair, Terri then opened the closet door and replied, "I'm coming, you fool!"

Then, Terri unlocked and opened her bedroom door. "What?" she asked.

"Mother told me to come and tell you that dinner is ready."

"What? Already?"

"Yes! It's already seven o'clock. what did you think it was, four?"

Silently, Terri agreed, but she said, "Of course not." Gazing at Draco's formal shirt and pants, she added, "Gimme a minute, I have to change out of my jeans."

"You need not change–"

"Yeah I do. I bet we're having company or something; why else are you dressed up?"

Draco glanced down and said, "Because I wanted to." He turned to walk away, and just as he stepped on to the stairs, Terri could have sworn she heard him say, "By the way, I think your hair looks quite dashing." Of course, it was totally unlike Draco to say 'dashing' or pay Terri a compliment.

Either way, Terri turned and locked her door once more. She went back to her closet and sifted through her the hangers. Within seconds, she chose a knee-length lavender skirt with a sheer layer over it and a sleeveless lavender blouse. She pulled off her jeans and t-shirt and pulled on her formalwear. 

Then, Terri glanced at herself in her mirror above her vanity drawers. Her hair was at shoulder length in a neatly trimmed layered style. It had been highlighted with dark and light brown streaks; a definite plus and even more so because she had easily convinced Narcissa to let her get them while Narcissa was in her once-in-a-lifetime 'nicey-nice' mood. Terri grabbed a brush off the vanity and pulled it through; she might as well _try_ to tame her hair.

Finally, Terri was ready. She glanced at her silver plated wall clock; it had taken her all of five minutes to get ready. _Well, better get down to dinner_, she thought.

She walked out of her room and slammed the bedroom door. Taking the stairs two at a time, she reached the dining room rather quickly. Rushing in, she found Narcissa and Draco sitting and waiting for her; Draco staring at her and Narcissa staring into space.

"Where's Lucius?" Terri asked.

"He's not Lucius to you," Narcissa said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Call him Mr. Malfoy." [A/N _in part 1, Narcissa goes thru mood swings: nice/mean ;-_)_. I think this is how I'll keep her: dazed_]

"All righty, then. Where's Mr. Malfoy?"

"Important Ministry Meeting."

"Oh. Anyway, who's coming to dinner?"

"Coming?" Narcissa asked, confused. "Just some of my old friends."

"Oh," Terri answered as Narcissa went back to her previous status: staring into space.

Terri looked at Draco. He glared back at her. Rolling her eyes, Terri took a seat at the table and toyed with her silverware.

A few minutes later, the doorbell could be heard through the house. Terri heard the footsteps of Ralph, the butler, go to the door and open it. She heard him greet whoever was at the door. Then there was silence.


	3. the clipping

Tri-Country Honored Student

Peter Lee, student of Beaubaxtons Academy in southern France, was recognized with the Minister's Making a Difference Award today by the English, French, and Spanish Ministers of Magic for his outstanding work during his autumn holidays, _writes special correspondent Becca Johansen_.

Lee tutored the young children of his community, Wizard and Muggle, every morning for one purpose: to make sure each child receives some sort of education. This reporter has also been informed that Lee tutors children during every holiday except Christmas, which he spends with his family.

"We're really grateful to Peter," says John Enchantre, father to a child who receives tutoring. "He's very patient and tutors [my daughter] Melina with her schoolwork extremely well."

This reporter was not convinced, though, until she met some of the children Lee has tutored. Each and every child is extremely polite and is knowledgeable on a variety of subjects.

The _Daily Owl Herald _gives its congratulations on receiving the Minister's Making a Difference Award to Peter Lee.


	4. At the door

# [Author's justification: From now on, all A/N andDisclaimers!!! will be at the end of the chapter and not at the beginning. Have fun reading! :-)] 

* * * * * * * *

"Narcissa, darling, how are you?" a bright cheery voice inquired. It seemed to Terri that no such voice had ever entered the Malfoy household previously.

Immediately, Narcissa fell out of her trance. "Patricia Keating! I haven't seen you in years. How wonderful of you to come to my distinguished home. Come, come; sit. We were just about to have dinner."

"Oh!" exclaimed Mrs. Keating, showing no sign of her surprise over this information. "I hope I haven't intruded."

"Nonsense!" answered Narcissa happily. Terri and Draco looked at each other with confused expressions. Never had either of them ever seen Narcissa in such a happy mood. Not even Draco, though he and Terri had both seen Narcissa every day of their lives except for their first year, when Terri had lived out in Godric's Hollow near London proper with her parents Iris and Thomas Cautter. But that was thirteen years before, when Voldemort had gone powerless, and just last year, when he was still power hungry as he had been before and had risen again.

_Whoa_, Terri thought, _Mrs. Keating should come over more often!_

Suddenly, Draco stood up and stared at Mrs. Keating. _How rude!_ Terri thought. But then she saw what Draco was looking at. Or, rather; who.

Behind Mrs. Keating was a boy wearing navy blue robes who seemed powerful yet compassionate. How Terri deduced this from just looking at him, she never knew. He had light brown hair and bright blue eyes, eyes that seemed like the water off the beaches of islands in the middle of an ocean. 

What amazed Terri, though, was the immense hatred that shone in those eyes, reflecting off Draco's gray eyes that gleamed with hatred that matched the other boy's. She gave the boy a once over and concluded that he was a rival from Draco's school, Hogwarts; for she had never seen him at Beaubaxtons or Tricular Private School. [A/N the school that she had gone to from preschool until fifth grade]

"I see you've brought Jeremy," Narcissa asked Mrs. Keating obsequiously. It seemed that she hadn't noticed the hatred in the boys' eyes. "He seems to have grown up much since I saw him last," she added, looking up at Jeremy.

"Yes, indeed. He's mighty close to six feet [two meters] and is always, what is the word…working out as the Muggles say. Say hello to Mrs. Malfoy, Jeremy."

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," Jeremy said. "Draco," he added, nodding once. He just glanced at Terri.

"Well, fancy seeing you here, Draco!" Mrs. Keating said, as if just noticing him. "You're not on school holiday either?"

Terri was confused. Draco wasn't on a school holiday? And yet he had been coming home every time during the last four years when Terri had a holiday. _Maybe this was part of Lucius's master plan_, Terri thought, laughing silently.

"No, I'm not, Mrs. Keating. Mother insisted that I be home when Teresa here had a holiday," Draco drawled, calling Terri by her proper name just to annoy her. She glared. He smirked.

"Teresa?" asked Mrs. Keating.

"Oh, well…Teresa is my niece. She was orphaned thirteen years ago by the Dark Lord," Narcissa explained quietly. Terri could just hear her, she was whispering so softly.

"He wasn't her father!" Mrs. Keating exclaimed, suddenly looking at Terri.

"Heavens, no!" Narcissa replied. "He–he killed her parents."

"Oh, the poor dear." Mrs. Keating looked at Terri.

Terri looked away. Her eyes landed on Jeremy, who looked straight back into her jade green eyes. Something inside told Terri to stop staring, but she couldn't pull her eyes away. The nagging failed to recede as she tried to understand what was going on in Jeremy's head as his eyes softened just a hint.

"Teresa?" Narcissa was saying.

"Uh, yeah. What?" Terri said.

"Just wondering what you find so interesting."

"Oh, um…just wondering what's for dinner, that's all." Her eyes flickered to where Jeremy was. He was oddly studying the dining table and chairs.

"Well, in that case. Let's start dinner. Ralph!" she called. He came to the doorway of the dining room. "Please alert the kitchens." Mrs. Keating certainly looked impressed at Narcissa's choice of words as Ralph left the room.

* * * * * * * *

A few minutes later, there were five people sitting at the table eating a hearty meal of pot roast with mashed potatoes and gravy. The three teens were death quiet, just eating. The adults were talking quite enthusiastically.

Terri sat picking at her pot roast, sittingacross from Jeremy. To her left was Draco and Narcissa was on her right. Mrs. Keating was sitting to Jeremy's left. 

It took all of Terri's strength to keep quiet. At Beaubaxtons she was always talking; the students loved her English accent, for they all spoke in the same French accent. Even at the Malfoys house during holidays, Terri talked to all her friends on the Muggle contraption known as a 'phone.' She had her own cordless phone in her bedroom, talking and giggling to all her girl friends from Beaubaxtons and Tricular as if she were a normal girl. Which she wasn't.

In a pathetic attempt (in Terri's opinion) to start a conversation, Mrs. Keating said to Terri over her wine, "I love your glasses, Teresa. Jeremy got his eyes fixed before the term started; he said he 'absolutely hated' his glasses. Now, yours are cute. Where did you get them?"

"Please call me Terri," Terri replied politely in a sugary sweet voice that was so unlike her own. "Uncle Lucius was a dear and presented them to me for my birthday. They are Ocean Pacific brand, and were extremely expensive. Uncle Lucius also provided me with prescription Oakley sunglasses. You can imagine how I thanked him after he presented them to me."

"How wonderful. Lucius is such a kind man." Terri thought she heard a tint of force in Mrs. Keating's voice, as if she were lying out loud. Of course, Narcissa didn't notice.

"So," Mrs. Keating said, "how is school, Draco?"

Narcissa interrupted before Draco could reply. "Oh, Patricia; the children are on holiday, surely they do not want to discuss school!"

Terri was startled by Narcissa's reply. She suddenly had a flashback.   
Any guest who ever mentioned school in the Malfoy household was immediately silenced by Lucius or Narcissa. Draco never spoke of Hogwarts; Terri never spoke of Beaubaxtons. It was as if there 

was an unspoken agreement when it came to school: don't speak about school.

But Mrs. Keating went along with Narcissa. "Of course, Narcissa. They are on holiday." [A/N is it just me or is it weird that I'm always calling vacation _holiday_?]

"Anyway, I think we are all finished. After dessert, you may go entertain your guest, Draco and Terri. Patricia and I would like to catch up on each other's lives." Narcissa smiled at Draco. He stared back with a bored expression.

* * * * * * * *

Dessert was a slice of lemon supreme pie topped with whipped cream, not at all like the usual of the eater's choice of ice cream. Afterwards, Narcissa and Patricia went into the French room to gossip. Draco and Jeremy stood up at the same time, never taking their eyes off of each other.

"I think we can go outside," Draco drawled.

"Fine with me," replied Jeremy.

They walked out of the dining room three feet apart, Draco leading the way to the backyard and Terri behind Jeremy.

Soon, they reached the backyard. Draco and Jeremy sat stiffly across from each other on some Henri Stalisse matress-on-metal deck chairs. Terri sat down too, Draco on her right and Jeremy on her left.

"What's wrong with you guys?" she asked. "I mean, what's between you?"

The boys just stared at each other, the hatred practically flying through the air.

# * * * * * * * *

# [A/N Thanx 2 all you people who have reviewed my stories. Please, _please!_ R/R becuz I want ur take on my writing. And 4 all of u who have reviewed; thanx so much again! The Terri Stories, a.k.a. this, have had the most hits out of all of my fics.]

# 

# [A/N If you like my style or just like my stories, click my name and R/R some of the other fics I've written. Have fun!]

# 

# [Disclaimer!!! If I seem crazy or fazed at all to you, just feel free to beat me with a smelting stick.]

# 

# [Disclaimer!!! _All characters belong to the one, the only, _J.K.Rowling_!!! and _do not_ belong 2 me @ all, _k_?_]

[Question!!! Do I have enough author's notes and disclaimers here?]


	5. The truth behind it all

[Author's justification: From now on, all A/N andDisclaimers!!! will be at the end of the chapter and not at the beginning. Have fun reading! :-)]

Finally, Jeremy spoke. His voice cut through the tension that was already thick.

"We're old rivals from school."

"Hogwarts?" Terri asked.

"Hey, how'd you know?"

"She goes to Beaubaxtons, pretty-boy," Draco put in. Jeremy leaped up, about to throw a punch at Draco.

"Sit down!" Terri said to Jeremy. "Don't be mean, Draco."

"Why, have you taken a liking to him, Teresa?" She just barely blushed.

"Shut up, Malfoy. If Mad-Eye or Pot–" 

Draco interrupted Jeremy. "If they were here, what would I do?"

"I learned a new bit of Transfiguration at school, Malfoy. Something about turning a person into a ferret. Would you like me to try it on you?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't, would I?" Jeremy said, pulling his wand out of his robe.

"No, you won't. Not with your _mother_ here."

"I wouldn't? Well, in that case, _Expelliarmus!_"

Draco's wand flew out of his hand and he soared backwards into the far end of the yard. Terri and Jeremy doubled up with laughter. Narcissa and Patricia suddenly appeared through the patio door. 

"What happened?" asked Mrs. Keating.

"Draco and I were just showing, uh, Teresa here some simple spells to compare what we learn," Jeremy fibbed.

"Why, how thoughtful of you!" Narcissa said, feigning niceness.

"Isn't it?" replied Mrs. Keating. "Well, I think it's best that we leave now. Come, Jeremy. Good bye, Narcissa. Good bye, Draco!" she called across the yard as he stalked back to the lawn chairs.

"Bye Jeremy; bye Mrs. Keating!" Terri called as Narcissa escorted them to the front door. When Narcissa came back, she had some words for Terri.

* * * * * * * *

"From now on," Narcissa said to Terri as she paced the French room, "you will not become close to any of my friends or friends' children. You will not converse with any of them either. If anyone comes over, you are to stay in your room. Do you understand?"

"Well, yeah, but–"

"But what? Have I made it clear or not?"

"Yes, you have."

"Okay, then. Go up to your room."

"But I was thinking–"

"Go up to your room," Narcissa said through gritted teeth. Terri heeded the warning and left the French room. She made her way upstairs and into her bedroom.

* * * * * * * *

# [**A/N** I know I decided to make Narcissa dazed, but the one thing that snaps her out of it is Terri doing something she doesn't want her to do. Okay?]

# 

# [A/N Thanx 2 all you people who have reviewed my stories. Please, _please!_ R/R becuz I want ur take on my writing. The Terri Stories, a.k.a. this, have had the most hits out of all of my fics. Well, they did until ffn made the hit counter disappear…]

# 

# [A/N If you like my style or just like my stories, click my name and R/R some of the other fics I've written.]

# 

# [Disclaimer!!! If I seem crazy or fazed at all to you, just feel free to beat me with a smelting stick.]

# 

# [Disclaimer!!! _All characters belong to the one, the only, _J.K.Rowling_!!! and _do not_ belong 2 me @ all. Exceptions to this are Terri, Jeremy, Morgana Delacourris, and Peter Raciti._]

[_Challenge!_ Did anyone notice that I changed one character's last name? Other than me? Figure out who it is by reading the previous chapters if you have too much time on your hands. then [email me][1] or review with your answer. I'll mention you in probably the seventh chapter. It all depends on how much fan mail I get! aka reviews.]

[Question!!! Do I have enough author's notes and disclaimers here?]

   [1]: conshallow@hotmail.com



	6. More odd news

Chapter 5.

Terri sulked in her room.  She didn't feel like doing much; didn't want to open up the secret corner hole, didn't feel like getting off her bed.

And then she had a brilliant idea.

She ran towards her desk and pulled open the drawer on the bottom right.  Then, taking out two pieces of parchment and envelopes, Terri proceeded to write two letters; one to Evan, one to Cassie.

_Hey Evan – _

_I am having tons of fun bored out of my mind!  Send me something, anything!  Maybe something from one of those Wizard mall places you're always going to.  Just kidding!  Well, you got any crossword puzzles or something I can do? I'm probably going to be grounded or something for the next long while._

_Narcissa's totally pissed at me just because I said bye to some people who visited.  She's got some mental problems.  Okay, fine: she's just really annoying.  Well, reply really soon because, if you haven't noticed, I'm really bored!  Say hi to Tommy. See ya.                    – Terri_

She folded the note up and stuffed it into an envelope, writing Evan  on it with a flourish.  Then, she started on the second letter.

_Cassie –_

I am so bored today.  Just because I said bye to this cute guy who was visiting here with his mom.  If you teach me that memory picture charm, I can show you what he looks like.  You'd love him!  Not as much as Ty, though. And you thought I didn't know all your secrets.  J 

You got any stuff for me to do?  Crosswords, books, anything!  Narcissa is in this stupid mood right now.  Just this morning she was all nice and took me out to get my hair done. It's really cute; layered with some weird brown streaks.  I don't know if Evan'll approve.  You know how he is; weirdly obsessed with everything I do for some odd reason.  

Did you read that article on Peter?  No, you probably didn't.  You don't get the Daily Owl Herald, do you?  Didn't think so.  Well, got lots more to tell.  Give me your number again; I'll try to call you if Draco's not on yapping with some ugly freak girl who claims to like him.  Disgusting, isn't it? Well, write back super fast!                                  Lots of Love – Terri 

She scribbled a quick Cassie on the front of an envelope before folding up the note and shoving it in to the envelope.  She went to the corner of her room where her owl sat in its cage, hooting happily when t saw Terri coming closer.  Attaching the messages to its leg, she said, "Go to Evan's first."  Terri opened the window next to the cage.  After receiving a pat on the head, the owl took off through Terri's open window.

Terri went to her desk and cleaned it, putting everything back where it had been.  Then, she returned to sulking on her bed, toying with a tassel on her bedspread.  Without realizing it, Terri fell asleep just a few minutes later.  No one bothered to see if she had fallen asleep or if she had changed out of her formal clothes.

* * *

A few days later—after receiving no reply from neither Evan nor Cassie, visiting the cemetery her parents remains were at, and going car shopping for an underage Draco—Terri awoke in the closet. Loud knocks were coming from the door to her room, loud enough for her to hear through the walls. She looked around for a moment, realizing that she hadn't sleepwalked for quite a while. Nor did she remember sleepwalking since the last time she had; a few years back, at Beaubaxtons, she had feasted on pumpkin pie a few days after New Year's.

"Coming," she muttered, stretching and rubbing her eyes. She groped for the knob to the closet door and walked to the one to her room. "What?"

"We have company!" came Narcissa's shrill voice from two feet away from her.

"This early?" Terri asked sleepily.

"Yes! Get dressed; I'm taking Draco back to school today and you're spending the day with the Keatings."

"The Keatings! From—"

"Yes, from dinner a few evenings ago."

"Cool. Just a few moments and I'll be out."

"Hurry up, or I'll leave and you can lock up."

"I'll take a while, aunt." She debated saying something about 'remembering her days as a teenager' to Narcissa. "Leave the keys on the front table."

"Alright. I'll leave the directions to the Keating household there too. Dress sharp!"

"Okay," Terri replied, ignoring that last comment.

Instead of returning to her closet, Terri sat on her bed and Summoned her "good jeans and red baseball shirt." The jeans looked remarkably new—upon closer inspection, Terri realized that they were brand new and shipped from America. How did she realize this? There was only one language on the tag; here tags required English, Spanish, German, and French. The shirt was rumpled, though, which caused Terri to walk into her closet and pick out another red shirt, exactly alike but clean and a different name brand. She put the shirt and pants over her arm, grabbed a towel, and headed off to the bathroom for a quick shower.

About fifteen minutes later Terri was finally out of the house. She was in the process of locking the front door when she heard a voice behind her.

"Teresa?"

"Terri," she corrected on impulse as she turned around. "Jeremy, hi! What are you doing here? I was just coming over."

"You were going to walk?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." There was a minute of silence as Terri walked up to his car.

"Aren't you a little young to drive?" she asked.

"Yeah, but who cares. Hop in."

"Don't mind if I do." Terri went around to the passenger seat and sat down. "Where are we going?"

"Around. Mum's at some garden club meeting or something and said I could take you to the cinema."

"That I can deal with. Can you get us into something rated R?"

"Yes I can." He handed her a card—a driver's license.

"Whoa, fake ID." Where'd you get this? I don't think I can take this, she felt like saying. Instead, she accepted with a grin.

"Let's roll." One of Jeremy's arms crept up around Terri's shoulders, and she sighed. Now _this_ was the life.

* * *

A/N what a coincidence. As I started this, I was listening to '_my internet gir_l' by Aaron Carter.  Ha, ha because I'm posting this on the Internet.  Get it?  never mind.  Don't dis Aaron.  Well, I do cuz my bud is obsessed w/ him.  he's ½ decent: ok songs, ugly hair [lol]. Well, just me.  and probably because my friend is rubbing off on me…

Note: that A/N is from march when I was still in my old school with my old friends whom I miss dearly. I don't make as much fun of Aaron anymore because he fixed his hair. I think. I have to go look at his newest cd at Sam Goody. Oh, but did anyone see his performance at that one awards show; was it the teen choice awards? It was HILarious. Him and nick did this duo thing in some freaky looking outfits. I hate the bsb, tho. [no off. 2 u hard core fans!]

Note: I also realize that the end of this chapter is undoubtedly American. =) had to put it in. jsuk, i'm skipping the next 'couple months' and the sixth chapter is going to be summer already. get ready for some surprises! I mean, they are _so_ implied.


End file.
